Valerie Winchester
Valerie "Val" Veronica Winchester '''(a veces llamada '''Valerie the Wolf) es un fan character perteneciente a la artista Ann-Jey. Es, junto a su hermano mellizo William Winchester, una cazadora de demonios. Historia Valerie fue creada en 2008, siendo publicada poco después que William Winchester, su compañero y hermano. De su historia original no se sabe realmente mucho, más allá de las pequeñas descripciones dadas por Ann-Jey en sus dibujos. Se sabe que es una cazadora de demonios y que posee un simbionte negro y rosado llamado Wacky, con el cual puede atacar y defenderse. Sus padres, Genevieve y Vincent, desaparecieron en una misión cuando sus hijos tenían doce años. Valerie y William eventualmente visitarían sus tumbas cada año. Valerie además tiene una especie de relación con Lethe (perteneciente a Zekuzi), algo complicada porque ella caza demonios y el es un íncubo. Suele tener problemas con William por esto, ya que al parecer a ella le atrae el demonio. En un punto de su historia, Valerie desaparece y William la busca, teniendo que combatir contra Twilight Void (perteneciente a RoksanaTH), que aparenta ser un demonio. The Cursed Cronicles Valerie aparece en la serie de cómics "The Cursed Chronicles", en los cuales se ve que trabaja en una asociación para eliminar demonios. Es enviada a una localización antigua donde se registró una criatura de gran energía, pero sólo encuentra un monstruo "normal". Finalmente, se topa con Keiko the Hedgehog (por Keitronic), una eriza aparentemente normal pero que contiene un demonio. Tienen un encuentro arduo donde se provocan mutuamente, lo cual saca de quicio a la loba. Cuando la batalla parecía tornarse seria, Keiko vuelve a burlarse infantilmente de ella. Mientras tanto, se ve a una figura desconocida que había planeado el encuentro entre ambas féminas. Por el momento, no hay continuación. Características físicas Valerie es una loba gris. Se desconoce su peso y altura. Su cabello es blanco, contrastando con el de su hermano; es liso, lacio y largo, cae sobre su espalda normalmente suelto. Sus ojos se hallan separados. Son grandes, de color rosa fucsia, con alargadas pestañas. Su ojo derecho suele estar cubierto por un mechón de pelo que actúa de flequillo. Su hocico es de color blanco y es peludo; sus orejas son grandes, peludas y de interior blanco. Al igual que Gitz, Val varía mucho de atuendos en cada imagen. Uno de los más recurrentes es una sudadera corta rosa fucsia que solo le cubre el pecho; con capucha y de mangas holgadas, y con aperturas para las orejas. Esta posee tres cremalleras; la principal, y dos de bolsillo. Debajo de la sudadera lleva una camiseta blanca holgada. Viste una minifalda rosa clara con líneas y cuadros rosas oscuro y negros. Lleva, además, medias negras. En algunas imágenes lleva dos horquillas rosas en su flequillo. Posee diversos piercings dorados en la oreja izquierda. Otro bastante icónico, sería el de la imagen .:Welcome to Halloween-town:., en la cual lleva un vestido corto de rayas horizntales magenta y negro, de tirantes (adornados con dijes dorados en forma de líneas). La falda es negra, plisada. Lleva un cinturón ciruela con dijes dorados circulares y una cruz dorada. Posee una gargantilla similar al cinturón. Sus guantes son negros, cubren hasta la mitad del dedo y poseen mangas a juego con el vestido, terminadas en correas ciruela con esferas doradas. Lleva, además, mayas cortas de rejilla. Posee un total de seis piercings, tres en cada oreja. En su cabello lleva cuatro gomas magenta a los dos lados, y un pin de gato blanco. Características psicológicas Valerie es una cazadora de demonios muy centrada en su trabajo, seria y con deseos de batalla. No le gustan las bromas a la hora de trabajar, la sacan de quicio. Tiene también ciertos aires de grandeza, dándose aires en su batalla con Keiko. Aparenta, sin embargo, ser cariñosa con sus seres queridos, sobretodo con William, sin contar las frecuentes peleas de hermanos. Es rebelde pero alegre, llegando a ser hasta tierna, incluso. Por lo general, trabaja con una actitud de badass como se puede ver en The Cursed Chronicles, pero fuera de la caza es una loba amigable y simpática, como se puede suponer por las imágenes de la galería de Ann-Jey. Habilidades y poderes Físicamente, Valerie es fuerte y ágil, teniendo gran velocidad. Sin embargo, su método de ataque y estilo de combate recae en el poder de la "Energía Perfecta", que puede ser transformada en cualquier cosa. La compacidad y temperatura también pueden ser reguladas por su portador. Aparentemente, Val controla esta energía a través de Wacky, su simbionte (o mascota demonio). Por lo general, suele invocar afiladas garras de energía de una gran longitud y de amenazante aspecto. Puede, además, fusionarse con Wacky para crear unas alas similares a las de un murciélago a su espalda, con las que adquiere gran velocidad. Controversia con el fandom Si Gitz es el fan character más robado por bloggers del fandom hispanoablante, se puede decir que Valerie es la segunda FC más robada. En la época de 2009-2014 e incluso fechas más actuales, el fandom hispano acostumbraba a crear blogs para escribir fanfics, en los cuales solía aparecer Valerie. Rara vez se le daba créditos a Ann-Jey y no se le pedía permiso. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Gitz, Valerie sufría de un caso peor: ni siquiera su nombre era conservado. Así, se usaba bajo el nombre inventado de "Liz the Wolf", y se le daba una identidad completamente distinta. Se omitía por completo el hecho de que cazaba demonios, y normalmente aparecía como mejor amiga de Gitz o incluso como prima de Blaze the Cat. Wacky también era usado, pero se la llamaba "Black" y era la "consejera espiritual" de "Liz". "Liz" (que a veces era llamada Valerie, pero casi nunca) controlaba la oscuridad y, a veces, el agua. Su actitud era parecida a la real, pero menos badass. Lo peor de las malinterpretaciones era que se la emparejaba con su propio hermano, bajo el nombre de "Inner the Wolf" (aunque en los blogs, obviamente no estaban emparentados). Frases del personaje * I'm not gonna dirty my hands with yout filthy blood - No voy a ensuciar mis manos con tu sucia sangre. * Aw come on! And break all my fangirls' hearts? - ''Oh, ¡venga ya! ¿Y romper el corazón de todas mis fangirls? * ''I can't believe they sent me to fight you... Pathetic!! - No puedo creer que me mandaron para combatirte... ¡¡Patético!! * I am Valerie V. W., the second best demon slayer of the entire association. I have sworn to uphold any living being from those grotesque, dirty, corrupted creatures! - Soy Valerie V. W., la segunda mejor asesina de demonios de toda la asociación. ¡He jurado defender a cualquier ser vivo de esas grotescas, sucias y corruptas criaturas! Trivia * Tanto su apellido (Winchester) como el concepto de sus aventuras, están basados en la serie Supernatural, protagonizada por Sam y Dean Winchester, hermanos cazadores de demonios. * Pese a que Ann-Jey describe a Valerie como una new-school emo, su estilo es más parecido al gótico. * Su diseño no encaja con el de ningún lobo canónico de Sonic, pareciéndose más a un gato. ** Pese a esto, realmente no hay ningún diseño establecido; todos los lobos de la serie son distintos, y por lo general son de los cómics (Whisper the Wolf, Lupe the Wolf...). ** Se parece bastante al de los lobos de la serie televisiva Sonic Boom, que curiosamente salió mucho después de la creación de Val. Galería ..little creepy girl...jpg|::little creepy girl::, por Ann-Jey. Cherry Flavored.jpg|Cherry Flavored, por Ann-Jey. Hi there.png|Hi there, por Ann-Jey. Winter Present.jpg|Winter Present, por Ann-Jey. 'Good morning, World....jpg|'Good morning, World..., por Ann-Jey. .. Fire against Energy...jpg|:: Fire against Energy::, por Ann-Jey. Curse.jpg|Curse, por Ann-Jey. Old Graveyard.jpg|Old Graveyard, por Ann-Jey. I will always be by your side.jpg|I will always be by your side, por Ann-Jey. Categoría:Ann-Jey Categoría:Lobos